narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Inazuma
Natsuki Inazuma (稲妻 捺姫,Inazuma Natsuki)''is a jōnin ranked kunoichi of Konohagakure and is a member of the Ōtsutsuki and hyuga clan. She was a member of Konoha Team'~To be written~', She is a user of the Byakugan and Tenseigan. Because of her Mother's death, her father Left her staying at the hyuga clans home with her mothers friend who was the care taker of Neji hyuga, As a result of her eyes the clan placed the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu to keep her out of trouble while her father and her two elder siblings go off and train in The Village Hidden in the Clouds . Ever since, Natsuki hated the mark and held a grudge on the hyuga clan, she sometimes spars with Neji and always hangs out with her best friend Akane Tenjōchi. In the Great ninja war She brakes the clan seal on her forehead and unleashes the Tenseigan. Background Natsuki is the youngest daughter of Raiden and Inoue. Natsuki was born in the Village hidden in the rain where her family was previously living before they moved to the Hidden Leaf village after her mothers death. On the Storming day of her death a man in white came for her seeking something from her which lead to her death falling from their balcony to the abyss.The man then left through a black whole which he created and vanished within thin air, Natsuki then ran to the rails and screamed her name as she jumps down to her death bed and hugs her until a flash of lightning scared her back letting her faint her mothers arms. She then awoke in the hospital with her elder sister Mai and older brother Ryuu next to her telling her that they were heading to the leaf village. Natsuki lived with Neji hyuga in the Hyuga house hold while her father trained her siblings in the land hidden in the clouds.Shorthly after the Hyuga clan placed the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu on her she often trains or reads to her left before she entered the leaf academy. On her first day she often kept to her self in the back corner. however one day Akane came up to her and befriended her and included her in everything in which creating an unbreakable bond with her. Natsuki was still calm and quiet however she was more active with her peers '(thats all i can think of at this moment bare with me ill write more soon ~)' Personality Since his early childhood, Natsuki has been a calm, collected, and a solitary person. She rarely Smiles or show emotion at all,she also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating, like her humongous grudge against the hyuga clan. '~To be continued~''' Appearance Even tho Natsuki is not from the hyuga clan she still possesses the Byakugan, giving her featureless white eyes. Her skin is pale as snow and has dark Purple hair that she keeps in a short hime-cut in a high side pony tail with a Crimson ribbon ( which symbolises her strong Friendship with Akane) leaving two long stands of hair on either side of her head and her fringe slightly covering her eyes. PartI:In partI She constantly wears a light lavender jacked down to her mid thighs, she wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with mesh armour(nets) underneath, with a Navy Green zipped Obi, with denim short shorts along with dark purple leggins with low-heeled sandals and keeps her Headband around her neck. PartII: In part two Natsuki's hair is still kept the same however her hair is longer and her fringe is in a shape of a M. She still wears her Light lavender jacked however the length has decreased to her waist. She wears a smokey purple singlet crop top outed with netting. She then wears a smokey purple tights with netting starting from the middle of her thigh to the knees with low-heeled sandals and still keeps her Headband around her neck. The Last: Natsuki's hair is down to her knees and her fringe is in a shape of a M however her right half of her fringe is tied back with a crimson pin. Civil: She wears a closed long dark cream coloured coat down to her ankles with the rims covered with fur with a hoodie. underneath she wears along smokey purple sleeved top that is past her hips with black tights, with white sandals. Ninja clothing:She wears an opened long dark cream coloured sleeveless coat down to her ankles with the rims covered with fur with a hoodie. with a sleeveless dress that goes down to her knees that's v-neck with mesh armour(nets) underneath. she wears a navy green Obi with netted leggings with black knee high-heeled boots withe the bottom rim and heel in a light grey metal. Abilities After her father lefter in the hyuga house hold, Neji helped her train in the hyuga style so she can use her eyes to their full potential. she can use Lightning, water, earth and Yang release. Chakra and Physical Prowess As being born a decedent of the main Ōtsutsuki clan, Natsuki displayed high skill with taijutsu. She is able to hold her own against Naruto uzumaki. When she met her mother Inoue Ōtsutsuki, She inherited some of her mothers Tenseigan abilitys because her mother Inoue bestowed her abilities when she got defeated by Toneri which changing Natsuki's chakra to white. The reason why Toneri didn't target her in the Last is because she cloaked her abilitys with her chakra which was her mother's last words to her after they parted in the war Dōjutsu Byakugan Natsuki possesses the Byakugan from her mother Inoue, a dōjutsu which the Hyuga clan posses.With it she can see a near -360 penetrative field of vision which Natsuki can see across vast distances, reaching as far away as 50 metres in part I but by the Great war she could see things 800 metres however in the last after she gained the tenseigan in the Last she was able to see over 1500 metres. Wuth her Byakugan grants her to identify genjutsu, searching for the caster in the nearby area and she can also use infrared vision and magnify in to see tiny targets. Tenseigan Being born with the Byakugan eyes,In the Great Ninja war Natsuki's eyes matured into the Tenseigan hence breaking the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu when being visited from her mother Inoue. With these eyes, she can control attractive and repulsive forces that are capable of lifting anything. After the visit from her mother Inoue bestows her Ōtsutsuki main Clans True Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants Her enhanced her Byakugan vision tramendosly,strength, speed, and durability. She can transfer the power into her hands combining with her lighting and water release and her byakugan sight which she created a tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy any pinpointed target with in a 1500 metre radis. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Hinata is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. in Part I Neji taught her the Gentle Fist fighting style, so she can attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. As such, as an adult she was able to knock out multiple targets with a single strike to their tenketsu. Stats Part I '-Coming Soon-' Chūnin Exams Interlude Part II '-Coming Soon-' Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Academy Arc Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Trivia *The name 'Natsuki'in kanji '捺姫' means 'seal Princess' and he last name 'Inazuma' in kanji '稲妻' means 'Lightning'. In japanese, her full name can be interperted as "Seald Princess of Lightening" ot " Lightening of the Seald Princess" or if she were to have Ōtsutsuki "大筒木" "大筒木 捺姫,Ōtsutsuki Natsuki " it would be "The Seald Big Bamboo Tree" however her parents decided it would bring too much attention so they decided the farthers last name. *Natsuki has completed 41 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *Natsuki's favourite phrase is "Freedom"(自由,jiyuu). *Her birthday is on the first of Winter. *Natsuki's Hobby is Reading about history *Natsuki's Wishes to duel Hisashi Hyūga *Natsuki's favourite foods are Crab and Tepanyaki, while her least favourite foods are Fish eggs and Curry. * *Her Mother Inoue Ōtsutsuki was from the main Ōtsutsuki Clan however her mother gave Inoue's little baby brother Toneri Ōtsutsuki to the side brance as he wasn't developt like the rest were . Inoue was born with the Byakugan eyes which her brother's was just normal eyes. She was then trained to master the to unlock the Tenseigan. However when she was 12, it got to the point where she unleased the Tenseigan. Although she wanted to explore earth so bad but the elders forbit such nonsence. One year on the lunar eclipse she made her way to ther little brother in the branch clans house hold. She then visited Toneri one last time while he was sleeping and kissed his forehead and bit farwell and how she was sorry leaving him the the manipulative elders. On the luna eclipse she made her escape down to earth where a boy found her in the hidden cloud. Quotes *(To Akane) " You are the most important person in my life, i wouldn't know what to do if you wern't around" *(To Kai) " Ugh you're such an idiot" *(To Kai) " Are you stupid or something!" *(To Kai) " Uh... Thank you... i... i mean it thank you" *(To Akane) " I Love you Akane" *(To Hinata ) " I admire your devotion" *(To Neji) "How do you not Hate those people after what they did to us!" *(To Mother) "Please wake up Mum... Mum can you hear me?" *(To Father) "When will youy guys be back?" *(To Sister) "I'm doing fine" *(To Brother) Where did you guys go?" Reference -Coming Soon-